The invention relates to a method for regulating the position and/or speed of a device which can be moved along a predefined course using an electric motor. The invention also relates to an electronic regulating and control device of a motor vehicle for carrying out such a method.
A wide variety of methods for regulating the position and/or speed of a device which can be moved along a predefined course using an electric motor are known from the general related art. Such a device may be, for example, a display which can be countersunk in the dashboard of motor vehicles or a retractable display of a vehicle assistance system, vehicle information system or the like. In this case, the motion sequence while moving the display is of interest, in particular, since it draws the vehicle occupants' attention to it as a so-called staged movement.
It is known practice to use electric motors for such applications, which electric motors are operated using pulse width control or pulse width modulation (PWM). In this case, a curve is generally stored in a memory of a control device for the movement path of the device as the specification of the pulse width control of the electric motor. After a fixed period of time after the start of the movement, the desired position and the actual position are then compared once and a fixed correction factor for the remainder of the curve is calculated from the result of this comparison and is used. Continuous readjustment is generally not carried out. Furthermore, the storage capacity and the resources of the microcontroller are limited in such control devices.
DE 602 23 690 T2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,251 describe operations for regulating electric motors using pulse width modulation (PWM).